This invention relates to a cylinder piston device in which the movement of the piston rod with respect to the cylinder is frictionally damped. Such cylinder piston devices are used e.g. as gas springs provided for facilitating the lifting movement of a trunk lid in a motor-vehicle. They may be used, however, also as frictional dampers e.g. in washing machines. Moreover, they may be constructed as combined dampers which have both a frictional and a fluidic damping.